Most of the conventional houses do not have pre-assembled protecting wall board assembly. Before the approaching of the hurricanes or typhoons, some people temporarily use bolts, nails, or screws to fasten wood boards, plywood boards and/or metal boards outside of the doors or windows to protect the doors, windows, or the glass from being damaged. The boards need to be removed one by one after the hurricane and this is tedious and time-consuming.
Some of the conventional houses use high-priced assembled sheets or integral protecting boards (made of e.g. aluminum, wood, plywood, metal, or concrete) which are made according to the shapes and sizes of the doors, or windows, and which can be fixed to the outside of the doors and windows and can be removed there from for being used next time. These assembled sheets, or integral protecting boards are costly to manufacture, are complicated, are not of good-looking, and may block the light and sight. This is why these assembled sheets or integral protecting boards are not widely accepted by the consumers.
Please see the cited prior art Taiwanese Publication number 489,927 which discloses an improved structure of a gate for stopping water from entering the houses. It includes two “” shaped slotted columns, a light-weighted water-blocking board made of water-resistant material, and a bottom slot embedded in the ground and being flush (in the same plane) with the horizon. A plurality of engaging-abutting portions are provided on one side of the internal recesses of the slotted columns which are provided with some threaded holes so as to position an adjusting handle. The water-blocking board are light-weighted water-resistant board. Engaging-abutting portions are provided on external sides of the two ends of the water-blocking board. A concave bottom is embedded below the above-mentioned slotted columns.
The above-mentioned slotted columns in the Taiwan publication '927 needs to incorporate the engaging-abutting portions, the adjusting handle, and some filling material need to be provided on the lower edge of the water-blocking board and the internal sides of the two ends thereof. Moreover, engaging-abutting portions need to be fixedly provided on the external sides of the two ends of the water-blocking board. The structure of this prior art is very complicated, and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.